


Zoro's child

by Mehm69



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehm69/pseuds/Mehm69
Summary: After being sent to Kuragaina Island, Zorro met the pink-haired Perona. After an amount of time both of them had a kind of incident. And out of the incident came a child...
Relationships: Perona/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 25





	1. What...?

_Where am I?_ Zorro wondered after looking around for what felt like an eternity. He was just with his crew and fought Bartholomew Kuma and now? Now he was hurt on a godforsaken island.

_What should I do now? Where are the others?_ The green-haired swordsman asked questions after questions and kept walking. He didn't notice that he was running in circles as usual, but he didn't need that either because he suddenly heard a scream. _Who was that!?_

When he got there where he heard the scream, he saw a pink-haired girl. _Isn't that..._

She sat on the floor and looked scared on the floor. Instead of speaking to Zorro or asking why she was screaming, he tried to remember who she was. Everyone in his crew knew his memory wasn't really good, so he gave up and sighed.

"Hey!" he called to her. She started back and stared at him for a few seconds. She probably recognized him because she got up quickly and went into a fighting stance. "Roronoa Zorro?! What are you doing here?"

With a sigh, he scratched his head and told her what happened before he was suddenly on this island. Perona, that was her name quickly understood what he meant and told him that exactly the same thing happened to her.

"I see... And what are you still doing here?" asked Zorro Perona. "Please?! I tried everything to get away from here, but there is not a single bott or people here! There is only one abandoned castle and I settled there. And- HEY!" she screamed when she saw him tip over. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong with you? Ah! Why are you so hurt?"

Before he could answer her, he lost consciousness.

"What's wrong with him? But what should I do with him now... Although I'm actually lucky that I finally have someone to speak to..." she said to herself and decided to help him.

...

"Arrgh! How heavy is this damn bastard?! Why does he have so many muscles!?" Perona growled as she threw the swordsman on an empty bed. As a precaution, she took his 3 swords away from him. After she had bandaged him, she sat down on a chair next to him and she looked at his face. _He is really cute... Ahh what do I think?! Damn it..._

_2 hours later..._

Zorro slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room where he was lying. _Where am I?_ he wondered, then felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw a pink-haired girl sleeping and his hand sitting on the floor, clinging.

He quickly tried to pull his hand away, but she just didn't want to let go. Did he want that at all? Did he want to let go of her hand at all? _Her hand feels good somehow... I wonder why..._ he asked himself and just lay down again. _I wonder what happened to the others... Ah! That's right! I have to get out of here right now!_

He shook Perona's hand hastily and stood up. He took a few steps but immediately started spitting blood and fell to the floor. "Huh? You're finally- Ahh! What are you doing you fucking idiot?!" yelled Perona, who had just woken up.

"I have to... to the others!" he growled under his breath. He tried to get up again, but this time it didn't happen because a ghost ran through him. "My life is worth less than a tomato..."

"Horororo! What the fuck are you doing there ?! You're hurt! And besides... your friends are probably already away from the Sabaody archipelago... So you stay here with me and you are my friend"

"What?! I have to-" before he could finish speaking, he spat blood again. Perona ran over to him and pulled him back into bed. "You stay here! And I don't care what you want!" she ordered him and stomped out of the room.

She is right... I have to relax first and then I will go straight away. Luffy... friends.. I hope you are well...

Zorro calmed down and fell asleep again. Meanwhile Perona ran back to her room and got her teddy bear with which she always cuddled. She picked him up and headed back to Zorro's room. When she entered his room she saw that he was still lying in his bed. _Fortunately_ , she thought and sat down next to him again. As she stared at his face again, Perona remembered what she had done before falling asleep next to him. _Damn it! I held his hand! Did he see that? Ahhh what am I talking about?! Of course he saw that! This is embarrassing now..._

_Some time later..._

Zorro slowly but surely opened his eyes and all memories that have happened recently. "So you're awake! It was about time!" he heard a voice from the door now. Perona stood there with a dirty smile. "How long have I slept?" Zorro asked, yawning as he scrambled to his feet. "2 days."

"2 ... days ... WHAT !?"

He jumped up immediately and looked for his swords. Still with pain in his stomach, he now turns to Perona. "Where are my swords !?"

"There." she pointed to the closet. She didn't really want to let him go, but he wouldn't make it far anyway.

He grabbed his swords and ran out of the room. Perona stopped and was about to follow him until he was standing in front of her again. "Where's the exit!?"

_Is he serious? The exit is right next door..._

  
She shows him the exit and watched him run into the forest. A few minutes later she heard the baboons screaming. _I hope he doesn't defeat them..._ she sighed and ran back to the castle.

...

A day has passed and Zorro has not yet returned. He's probably already dead... _Haa... I think I'll check it out!_

Perona went outside and found the green-haired man just outside the entrance. But he wasn't alone. It was worn by a man Perona knew too well. She knew him because Moria-sama already showed her a picture of him.

...

 _Where am I?_ Zorro wondered - again. _I was just fighting those damn baboons... and they were really stubborn._ He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around in the same room in which he was lying last time.

"Roronoa... So you're finally awake..." said a male voice. Zorro heard this voice only once, but he recognized it immediately. _Mihawk !?_

"I was wondering why the straw hat was alone on the battlefield, but now..."

"What? Where's Luffy!?"

Mihawk slowly explained to Zorro exactly what happened. Zorro was shocked by what happened to Ace. _Luffy..._

Now he had to see Luffy. He was about to start running, but Mihawk suddenly put a leaf in front of him. Zorro took it off curiously and grinned when he saw what was on the newspaper.

"Mihawk..." "Hmm?"

Zorro got up and went to his knees. "Mihawk! Please train me!" he begged him.

Mihawk was a little surprised at first, but then grinned. He was pretty shocked that he threw away his pride just to be trained by him.

"Sure."

...

Meanwhile 1 week has passed since Zorro and Mihawk. As it turns out, this castle was actually Mihawk's castle. Perona was pretty happy that she finally had someone to talk to. She waited until the two came back from training to treat Zorro or made everyone food. She had been really happy for a long time.

Again she made her way to Zorro's room to see what he was doing. She did that every day because she just enjoyed watching him stare stupidly into the void. Once again she opened the door a crack and peeked in. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his eyes closed.

"What do you want?" he asked suddenly. She shrank back and nervously opened the door. "Hororo... how did you know I was here?"

"Well... my haki seems to have improved. But answer my question now." he got up and ran over to her. With his left hand he took her chin and with his right hand he pulled her closer to him. "W- what are you doing?" she stammered in front of her, but she didn't want him to stop. Anyone can imagine what happened afterwards...

...

_What... what's going on here?_ Zorro wondered when he woke up and found himself naked next to a naked Perona. He was completely confused until he remembered what happened last night. Zorro trained his senses yesterday and then fell into his inner thoughts. Whenever he got into this state he did what he wanted to do from the bottom of his heart - and that was mostly just sleeping. That's why he always slept so much. So was what happened to Perona last night what he wanted from the bottom of his heart? Yes, it was a good feeling, but... Zorro was sure that this feeling was still there - and worse than before.

**_Damn it..._**


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Zorro's child...

After that night, Zorro and Perona were acting weird. Mihawk who didn't know what happened last night wondered why they got along so well now. After the training she had to treat him again and while she was treating him the two actually laughed and told each other jokes. Mihawk was sitting on a stone a little away from them, analyzing the scenery.

_Funny.. I didn't think that the two would get along so well... I wonder what happened between them..._

...

Two weeks have passed since I and Zorro did it. It was a nice feeling, even if it wasn't really cute, but you can't have everything in life. Even if everything is good at the moment, I have had a strange feeling in my stomach for quite some time. _I wonder what that is..._

...

It's been two months now and I'm feeling heavier than usual. Zorro and Mihawk also told me that I looked a little fatter and shouldn't eat like that, but I didn't eat that much, did I? I will inquire.

...

I am in Mihawk's library and searched for what felt like an eternity until I got my answer. _I'm pregnant?... What's this?_

I've heard the word before, but I didn't really listen because it didn't really interest me.

After reading a little, I understood what condition I was in. I'll have a child? Is that good or bad? And how will Zorro react - probably he will understand it even less than I... Ahhh...

...

Ever since Perona came out of the library, she's been acting weird. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she got fat somehow.  
Mihawk and I were about to go back to training, but Perona stopped us.

"Zorro. I need to talk to you!"

I looked at Mihawk and he just nodded.

"Okay."

...

I moved Zorro into an other room so Mihawk couldn't hear us. "What do you want Perona? I have to go now..." he said to me with a sigh. "Zorro! You have to listen to me now and if you don't understand what I'm telling you then just ask, understand?"

He looked a little confused, but finally nodded. "So... you know I've had a strange feeling lately?" He nodded. "And that, strangely enough, I've gotten fatter?" He nodded. "And I asked myselfwmyself could be with me and..."

"And?"

"Zorro... do you know how children are born?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and considered. I waited for what felt like an eternity and still no answer. _Are you serious?_

"I think... by accident?"

"By... accident... are you stupid?"

"W-what? What can I do that I don't know?" he murmured, embarrassed by the situation. He was a little cute.

"Well... I don't want to explain everything to you now, so I'll make it short. I'm pregnant. From you."

"Really? Nice for you..." she glared at him. "-and for me!" he added quickly to calm her down. "And when is the child born?" he asked me as he knelt down and poked my stomach. "Hmmm... Usually a pregnancy lasts 9 months, but somehow my stomach is already so big... don't you think so?"

"I don't know... but I think he'll be pretty strong just like me!" he laughed out loud. "He?! I want a girl! A boy is definitely not as cute as a girl!"

After he finished laughing, he got up and turned around. "I can feel that it will be a boy..." he said and left the room.

Perona stood there genetically and prayed that it would be a girl.

...

_So a child?_ _Maybe I can train him and he'll be even stronger than me..._ Zorro thought until he met Mihawk outside the castle.

I ran past him and I noticed that he stopped and stared at me. "What?"

"Roronoa... congratulations."

"What do you think?" he asked confused. _Did he hear us? No' he coudln't..._ "Roronoa, you will become a father... I should congratulate you, right?"

"You heard that? How?" Zorro asked the swordsman. He grinned and just walked past him without answering him. "What's wrong with hin...?"

...

_It's really strange_... Perona thought as she looked at her stomach intently. _My stomach shouldn't be that big yet, should it? I have only been pregnant for about 3 months and my stomach is already as big as if the 9 months were already finished..._

Suddenly she felt an incredible pain flying through her body. She dropped to the floor and started breathing hard. _What's happening??_

...

Zorro just paused from training until he heard a scream. The cry clearly came from Perona. He quickly ran into the room where the scream heard and saw her lying on the floor.

"Perona?! What's going on!?"

"Z- Zorro! You- you have to help me!!" she screamed. Meanwhile, Mihawk has also come into the room. He looked at Perona and immediately recognized the situation.

"Roronoa. She gives birth."

"What?! How do you know?" Zorro was now sitting next to her and stroking her head. "I can see that with ease... take her clothes off." he ordered Zorro. "Wa-" "Just do it. I'll look away if that's your problem, Roronoa..."

...

The child was finally born after half an hour. Zorro held it in his arms. _It's a boy... I knew it._ "Zorro ~! Give it to me! I have to see if he's cute!" she whined while still lying on the floor. Zorro gave her the child and she stared at him for a few seconds.

"I wanted it to be a girl~!" she started to cry.

"Shut up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of Zorro's child and a mystery behind him.

"Zorro?" Perona said as I stared at the baby. "What?" I said. "What should we call him? I can't think of a name..." she said, scratching her chin. "A name? Let me think... sake?" Zorro suggested. Perona stared at him and then sighed. "I think we just ask Mihawk!" she said and got up.

...

"Mihawk! We have to ask you something!" Perona called through the whole palace. "Stop screaming like this..." the two heard a voice next to them. Mihawk was sitting at a table reading a book. "What do you want to ask me?"

"We wanted to ask you if you have a name for this little one..." Zorro clarified the matter. "You need a name for the child? Why are you asking me? It's not my child after all..." he asked the two with a confused expression on his face. When he felt how desperate the new parents were before him, he sighed once. "If it's so urgent... give me the child..."

Perona flew next to him and put the child in his arms. Mihawk put his index finger on the child's forehead and closed his eyes. "What are you doi-" "Shhh! He's concentrating..." Zorro stopped her. Perona remained silent and waited. "His name is..." Mihawk paused and opened his eyes. "... Kai"

"Kai... Roronoa Kai? Yes, that's a good name!" said Zorro with a proud chest. "Do you like the name Perona?" he turned to me. "Hmph! It's okay." Then he turned back to Mihawk and took Kai out of his arms. "Hey! Get up!" he shouted at the little child. Kai opened his eyes and started to cry. "Hey!" I screamed and hit him in the back of the head. I took Kai out of his arms and tried to calm him down. "Calm down... mom is here..."

When Kai had calmed down again, the two swordsmen said goodbye and set off for training. I leaned against the wall and looked at the child. Green eyes stared at me. His eyes look a lot like Zorro's. And the strange thing was that he already had a lot of green hair. It was also strange that the pregnancy lasted only 3 months. Perona sighed. What kind of child does she have?

_What should I do with him now?_ she wondered, staring into the air. Then she got an idea. She put Kai on the floor and then created 3 ghosts. These 3 ghosts started to dance. When Perona saw the quay start to laugh out loud, she was happy with it and so it went on for a while.

...

Zorro and Mihawk have just said goodbye to Perona and Kai. They are on your way to the forest because Mihawk Zorro wanted to teach a new sword technique. Mihawk started talking on the way there.

"Roronoa." he spoke to him from the side. "What?" he said annoyed. "Hopefully you know you have to be a pirate again in 2 years without them, right?"

"Sure I already know that..." he answered a little sadly. Zorro of course wanted to go back to his crew and around the world with them, but he wanted to stay with his new family. Even if he would never say it, he already loved the two of them. "... but I won't stay away long."

"What do you mean Roronoa?" Mihawk asked confused. "When Luffy has become the king of the pirates, I will return here and defeat you. After defeating you, the castle will be mine and I will stay here..." said Zorro with a confident look. Mihawk grinned and looked ahead. "I'm looking forward it."

...

A week has passed since birth and everyone noticed that it was a little strange. Kai is already the size of a 7 year old and can already walk. Everyone wondered why that was and Mihawk said he already had a guess.

"What do you mean Mihawk?" Zorro asked the black-haired man. The three sat in a circle and Perona held Kai's hand. "I suspect the quay is obsessed with demons..."

"What? And what can you do about it?" Perona asked him. At first she stayed calm, but she was still worried about her child. "Hmmm... I only heard about it, but... Children who were owned by demons probably have ancestors who were demons too. And because he looks so similar to Roronoa, your ancestors are probably also demons."

Zorro sat there and nodded at every word Mihawk said. He didn't understand a word, but nodded anyway. "And what you can do about it is pretty risky... We have to get the demon out of him..."

"And how do we do that?" Mihawk got up and stood in front of Kai. Without warning, Mihawk grabbed his sword and attacked him. Perona and Zorro were shocked and tried to stop Mihawk, but it was already too late. Kai lay there in two pieces. "Hey! Mihwak what was that..." Zorro wanted to ask, but then he saw something strange. No blood was flowing. "Mihawk... what did you do?"

"Wait..."

Suddenly a strange figure jumped out of Kai's head. It was 2 meters tall and had long teeth. Yellow plates encased the figure's body. "Who are you?!" Zorro shouted and drew his sword. "He is the demon who was in Kai..." Mihawk informed the terrified parents. "Hello demon. What do you want from us?" Mihawk asked the figure.

"What do I want? Hehe... you should know, before I was in this child, I ate something delicious and I would like that again!"

"And what would that be?" Mihawk asked. Zorro was shocked that Mihawk could speak to someone so respectfully, so this demon must be pretty strong. "It was an eye... And how it looks I will get an eye from one of you? Let's see..." he said and looked at everyone closely. Perona's eyes are too soft. Mihawk's eyes are too bad. "Are you a demon?" asked the demon Zorro. "I want your eye!" he screamed, scratching out Zorro's left eye. "Ahh!"

The demon ate his eye and suddenly disappeared. Kai was one again. Perona quickly got a first-aid kit and was already starting to treat his eye. Mihawk stood by and watched the whole situation.

The rest of the day was very quiet. Zorro slept all day. Perona taught Kai the alphabet and Mihawk read a book as usual.

...

Two days have passed and Zorro's eye is now fond. He himself thought it would probably look scary and he was happy. But Perona thought it actually made him pretty hot.

_**"You look really hot, Zorro..."** _

_**"Shut up..."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. What are they doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihawk hast an idea with Kai and Zorro and Perona are making him a new Aibling?

A sigh escaped Zorro's mouth. He and Mihawk have just come back from training and he was seriously injured again. Even if he gets better and better he is still not good enough. Perona just bandaged his arm and then Zorro remembered that he had to tell her something.

"Perona?"

"What?"

"I have to ask you something..." he took another breath. "You know that I will have to go to sea again in 1 year... and nothing will prevent me from going there again..."

"Yes?"

Zorro was staring at her now. Wasn't she angry? He would have expected a slap or something, but instead she kept bandaging him. When she noticed that he was staring at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at me like?"

"Uh... aren't you mad?" asked the green-haired man. She sighed once and scratched her chin. "No matter what I say, you won't change your mind anyway... And you won't stay away forever, will you?" she asked him. He smiled and took his hand in hers. "If I don't die!" he laughed.

She paled her cheeks and slapped the back of his head. "But before you go... could you do me a favor?"

...

 _What's_ _going_ _on here?_ Mihawk wondered while holding his book in his hand. He was sitting on his sofa and Kai was sitting on the other side of the room staring at him. "Uncle..." he stopped the silence. Mihawk looked at him now and raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to be here? Where are my parents?" he asked him. _Ah. Right. Perona told me that she..._ "Your parents are making you a little sister."

Kai just stood there and just looked at him in confusion. "And how do they do that?"

"Ah... it doesn't matter..." said Mihawk and then he got an idea. "Hey boy."

The boy looked at him "What?"

"Do you want to become a swordsman like your father and I?" Mihawk asked the boy. _If he is Roronoa's son then he will have talent.._. Kai's eyes sparkled. "Do you think I can do cool things with a sword like you and father?!"

Mihawk nodded and the two made their way into the forest. Once in the forest, the training started. Kai took a stick and tried a few stitches. He was not really good, but for the fact that he has never held a sword and is still a child, he is quite good.

_This will be interesting..._

...

 _Phew... I didn't think it could be that hard to train..._ Kai thought as he walked away from the forest and entered the castle. Mihawk stayed in the forest to do something else.

_Where are mom and_ _dad_ _? I'd rather be looking for them..._

Kai ran through all the rooms until he arrived at the last room. The room was at the back of the castle and Kai didn't know this room at all. _What are they doing there?_ he asked himself and opened the door.

When he opened the door he saw something strange. His father and mother slept on the bed and had nothing on. Then he noticed that the two were sweaty. He immediately understood the situation. Kai closed the door again and left them alone.

_The two of them worked for sure to bring me a little brother! I just don't understand why they weren't wearing anything... I'll just ask them tomorrow._

...

**"Zorro?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Did someone just come in the room?"**

**"Hmm... I don't think so..."**

**"If you think so... hopefully this time it'll be a girl!"**

**"Keep dreaming..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Mihawk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai asks his parents a question...

The next morning was like everyone else. The four residents of the castle met in the dining room in the morning and ate breakfast together. There was nice pork with a salad.

Nobody said a word until Kai started talking.

"Mother, father?" he said and everyone looked at him. "I have a question..." Perona hummed. "Yesterday when I wanted to ask you something important, I visited you in your room, but you were both naked... Was there any reason?"

Zoro spat out his food, Mihawk laughed a little and Perona stared at him briefly and then had an aggressive look at Zoro who was sitting right next to her. She whispered softly, "Didn't you say nobody saw us?!"

Zoro just shrugged. "It wasn't my fault... You didn't lock the door..." he murmured. She just wanted to punch until Kai started talking again. "Can you answer me now?"

Zoro continued to eat without trying to answer him. Perona stuttered some letters and couldn't get a correct sentence out of her mouth. Everyone was shocked when someone else suddenly started talking.

"Should I explain it to you, Kai?"  
Everyone turned to Mihawk who was putting sugar in his tea. "Would you really do that, sensei?!" his eyes lit up. Mihawk just nodded and started talking. He explained why the two were lying there naked.

"Uhh... so I'll have little siblings?" Mihawk nodded. Kai still had a confused expression on his face. "And why did the two have to be naked? I thought mother and father wanted to make me little siblings..."

When Perona saw the Mihawk opening his mouth, she started yelling at him. "Hey Mihawk! You can't teach that to a small child! Otherwise it will lose all its sweetness! And besides..." she stopped and looked at him in confusion. "... how do you know about it so well?"

Mihawk's eyes widened for a second before they looked normal again. "I also had a son once." he said without emotion and took a sip of his tea.

After a long silence, Zoro spoke again. "And where is he?"

"Ah. Unfortunately, he and his mother died a few years ago."

The whole mood changed and nobody said a word. A sigh escaped Mihawk's mouth and he got up. "Roronoa. We're going to train with Kai today." Zoro smiled heavily. "Good idea! The boy will eventually grow stronger than everyone!" he laughed and patted Kai on the back.

The three got up and were about to leave the castle until father and son remembered something. Zoro swallowed deeply and Kai turned and smiled.

"Zoro..." Perona had a creepy smile on her mouth. "Then who am I supposed to be alone with?"

"Perona... Kai has to train."

"He has to? You didn't answer my question with that..." she growled. Her eyes went to Kai. "Kai? You stay here, don't you?"

Kai swallowed deeply. He laughed oddly and looked briefly at Zoro. Zoro nodded and threw him over his shoulder and ran away.

As he ran away, the two Perona heard something screaming behind them. Kai chuckled softly and was already looking forward to the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Another birth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second birth of her children. With a little surprise...

Maybe it just seemed like it to her, but it seemed to Perona that time was passing much faster than ever before. Well, she didn't do much besides sitting in the castle or treating Zoro. She often taught Kai too and tried to make him at least a little smarter than his father, but...

She sighed and scratched her head. _How can my son be so stupid?!_

"I'm sorry mother, but I don't understand... Why is 1 plus 1 2 and not 11? That doesn't make any sense..." Kai sighed. Perona frowned and got up from her chair. She walked to the window and looked at her stomach. She has been pregnant for 8 months and her belly is quite big. _If this kid gets stupid too, I'll give up..._

"Mother?"

She turned back to Kai. "What?"

"Can I go back to my father and uncle and train with them?" he asked with that sweet expression on his face. Perona sighed and shook her head. "Okay... for once... But then you will learn again! Got it!?" His face lit up and he gave her a smile. "Thank you mother!" he thanked him and ran out of the room.

She shook her head again, but had a small smile on her face. "At least the boy is cute..."

...

"AHHH! ZORO YOU BASTARD! THAT'S ALL YOUR FAIL! AHH!" Perona yelled and Zoro flinched. She's never yelled at him like that before.

Kai stood outside the room and covered his ears. He got pretty scared that she might die.

Mihawk just stood by and took a sip of his tea.

"Perona! Carry on with what you're doing! I can already see the damn child!"

Perona did what he told her and kept pressing. It hurt like hell, but what else could she do?

A few minutes later Zoro was holding a child in his hands and he sighed. "Finally this damn child is here..."

He was about to talk to Perona, but then saw how she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "Perona... what is-" he stopped when he saw another head peeking out of her member.

...

"That's impossible."

Zorro held two babies in his hands. They were twins. A girl and a boy. Perona held her hand in front of her eyes and sighed. Kai has now come into the room and looks at his new siblings with amazement.

Mihawk took another sip of his tea.

"Wow!" Kai accelerated. "Father! Give them to me too!"

Zoro looked annoyed at him. "No! You will hurt them!"

"But..."

Nobody said a word and nobody really wanted to say anything. LUntil Perona spoke.

"Zoro... give me the children..."

He felt sorry for her, so he walked over to her and put them both in her arms. She lay on her back completely exhausted and looked down at her children with her pink eyes.

"They are sweet..."

...

"Hmm... I see. I didn't think I'd have twins." said Perona, scratching her chin. The whole family sat at a table and talked a little.

"Father! Mother! What are the two of them called?" asked an excited Kai. He was of course quite excited that he now had siblings.

"A good question, Kai! You're getting smarter!" Perona complied her son. Zoro muttered something under his breath.

"How about Dai and Suke?" he then suggested. Everyone at the table agreed with him. The boy with very short green hair was called Dai and the girl with very short pink hair was called Suke.

And his family was growing again. But there was one problem. He would only stay on the island for half a year before he went on a trip with his friends again.

So he'd probably miss out on how his kids grow up.

But he'll manage it.

He will make Luffy king of pirates, defeat Mihawk and take over his castle and then his life will be over.

It's easy, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day before Zoro leaves...

Perona sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her twins have been in her life for half a year and it got worse every day. They weren't like Kai. Kai was a weird kid anyway, but the twins were really different.

They both cried every day, wanted to get milk or something. And it annoyed her.

She wanted to play with cute dolls or put makeup on her face, but she didn't want to take care of her little babies.

But despite all the efforts, it wasn't that bad. No day was so bad that she could freak out.

Today was one of those days when she felt really bad. Today was the last day before Zoro would leave the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone sat at the dining table, but no one said anything. The mood wasn't tense or sad, it was just weird.

Mihawk and Ka just ate their food like nothing was wrong. Zoro was annoyed about the mood and Perona fed the two babies on her lap with a dejected expression on her face.

Nobody would have expected Mihawk to be the one to say something.

"I take care of the two babies and you just go out and enjoy the day."

The two looked from their plates at him. Perona's eyes lit up and Zoro looked a little unsure. "You would really do that?!"

Mihawk nodded.

"Zoro! We're leaving immediately!" Perona tugged on his arm, but Zoro really didn't want to leave. "What are we supposed to be out there? This island isn't even exciting..."

Perona's expression turned angry before she gave him the cutest look she could give. "Please?"

He grumbled a little under his breath, but got up anyway. She happily pulled his arm behind her. Mihawk and Kai were left alone with the babies.

When the babies started to cry, Kai started panic.

"Uncle! What do we do now?" he asked anxiously while holding them both in his arms, but they kept crying.

Mihawk was just sipping his tea and realizing he had just made a big mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Perona, what are we doing here?" yawned the green-haired man. The two had gone to the _beach_ of the island. Small waves splashed against the coast and Perona's hair flew because of the wind.

"We're here to enjoy the day, you idiot!"

He groaned and sat down on a stone. She just looked at him before sitting next to him.

"You will go tomorrow."

"I know."

"You won't be here for a long time."

"I know."

When he heard a sniff, he looked to the side with one eye and saw that she was going to cry. "P- Perona?"

Suddenly she grabbed his white t-shirt with both hands and looked deep into his eye. "Don't you dare to die out there! I will never forgive you for that!" she bit her lip and held back tears.

Zoro just chuckled and hugged her.

"I promise."

Perona knew that if he makes a promise, then he'll keep it because he's a man. Her man.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" her 5 year old daughter was yelling around with a newspaper in hand. "Father is in the newspaper! Uncle and brother are in there too!"

Perona took the newspaper out of her hands with interest and read the article. It said that Zoro's bounty has risen again, namely to 1,788,000,000 berries. _Impressive,_ Perona thought with a smirk.

About Mihawk and Kai it said that their bountys also rose. After Mihawk had to become a pirate again, Kai helped him. Mihawk's bounty has risen to 2,810,000,000 and Kai's has already risen to 320,000,000 berries. _That's my son!_

Perona's son also came into the room after he slept all day. He was almost like his father.

"Mother. When do we actually see father? We only see him in the papers, but never in real life..." Her daughter only agreed with him.

Perona stroked the two of them on the head and smiled. "Soon..."

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I really don't like this book but I finished it though because maybe some of you guys liked this book... I can't Imagine it but yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
